When the Storm Ends
by Fanglover8974
Summary: AH Max and Fang were best friends till they started freshmen year in high school where everything all stared. See what happend, and what the future will hold for them in there Junior year
1. Chapter 1

We had known each other since kindergarten. Best friends till we started high school. When high school started my best was gobbled up by the jocks and I knew him no more.

We went through sports together baseball, football, swimming together; we were two peas in a pod. Then there were all the summers that we spent at the lake. When he was there to comfort me when my first boyfriend dumped me in the 8th grade, and so many other things. It just sucked losing your best friend over sports, I don't mean that I'm bad at them it's that his sport is basketball and mines track, so we were at different ends of the high school spectrum. And this is where our story begins.

~ September 2006~

When I woke up on that god forsaken morning did I think that I would lose my best friend? No! I woke up to the radio singing its same old song, telling me that I needed to start the day. I could hear my parents down in the kitchen getting ready for the day through my heater vent like always.

Knowing that my mom would not let me go to wear sweats to the first day of school, let alone walk out of the house with them on , I wasn't going to push her today so I went to my closet, not to my dresser where I would be tempted to put my sweats on. I put on a pair of jeans a spaghetti strap tank top on and a vest over the tank. Breakfast was a granola bar because I didn't think that I could eat anything else. Then I was off to fangs house to get a ride to school. It was quiet as we drove; I guess we were all caught up in our own thoughts. The car was quiet till we pulled up to the school and Fang grabbed my hand and squeezed it and said, max are you ready for this?". I just shook my head no.

As the days in September came Fang and I drifted apart like all the leaves on the trees. When first season sports started in mid September I got onto the track team as a long distance runner. Fang made the basketball team, and had practice till 6 every night. When the season ended someone threw a party and we didn't talk for a while afterwards, and that really was the end of our friendship.

~ January 2009~

Waking up at 7am to go back to school after Christmas break is sooo hard, but to make it worse my alarm clock didn't go off and I had 15 minutes to be out the door. Plus it is snowing outside. Throwing 5 blankets off of me I go to my dresser and get sweats out, a tank top, my favorite sweatshirt that said "Ducks" on it. Last year I convinced mom that it was ok for me to wear sweats to school because if I didn't I would freeze my butt off in the winter living in northern Washington.

I head down stairs and no one's home, moms at her bakery, and dads at the law firm. I get into my truck and thank god that dad had put chains on it last night, because I had already missed the bus. I drive to Nellie's house to go pick her up. Nellie you could say was my "new" best friend. She has been on the track tem with e for the last 3 years, and we have become good friends. As I pull up to her house I honk 3 times and she comes running out through the snow it was quite funny.

"Hi Max you look tired" Nellie said.

"Oh I am I couldn't sleep last night because it was so cold. Can you wait till the choir concert in a few weeks?" I asked sarcastically

"You know the answer to that, so why are you asking" Nellie said as we pulled up to hell on earth a.k.a. an American high school full of preps, goths, emos, band nerds, regular nerds and then regular people who don't belong to a group.

Walking in to the high school there's a coffee stand Nellie and I walk over there. "Oh gosh Max I forgot that I need to go to the library" Nellie said

"Oh ok then I'll see you at lunch". I said.

"Yep ok Max latter".

By the time we were done talking it was my turn to order. "Hey Andy can I get a mint tea" I ordered

"Ummm a sure 1 peppermint tea coming rite up" Andy said

I said "Ahhh Andy I said mint not peppermint" right as the warning bell rung. "Andy you know what forget about it, I have to go" I said as I started for my locker. I got to my locker and got my books for my first class. The best parts of a school day is when you get to leave an then lunch because it was a whole period to do nothing but eat and talking to your friends.

As lunch time came around I got this really bas head ache, from listening to my history teacher drone on about mountain men or something like that. So when the bell rang telling me that it was time to go to lunch I got out my I-pod even though were not allowed to have them out at lunch. I sat down at my table stuck the ear buds in my ears and turned the music up. I was the only one at the table right now because I did not want to go stand in line to day. I pulled the hoodie over my head and lead my head in the table so it looked like I was sleeping.

About five minutes latter someone tapped my shoulder, so I ignored it, and then they tapped again. I through my head up and gave the person a very nasty look. The person though was a secretary in the office though. "HI" I said.

"Hi Max can I ask what your listening to?" she said.

"Yeah just my iPod" I said as I turned it off and gave it to her.

"Ok well you know the deal your mom can come and get it after school"

"Yah, yah I l know" I muttered

Ok I am going to try and update every week but I don't know how well that's going to because school started again and my studies come first and then fanfiction so I'm just going to let this play out. Hope you enjoy it.


	2. Chapter 2

I REALLY NEED HELP WITH IDEAS FOR THIS STORY. THIS STORY IS NOT GOING TO GO ON WITHOUT ANY INPUT FROM THE READERS I HAVE A FEW IDEAS BUT I NEED MORE.


End file.
